


Heat

by schmutzigvogel (kunstvogel)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs in a Car, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/schmutzigvogel
Summary: Dick's gone into heat.





	Heat

Dick starts feeling bothered by the time Harry has brought the liquor out. Ron’s dark eyes keep sliding towards him, and Dick knows he can smell it on him. Lew, Harry, and Kitty, all Betas, remain blissfully unaware, but Ron’s stare is intense, and Carwood shoots him a sympathetic smile every now and then.

“Lew,” Dick says when there’s lull in conversation, nudging him. “I, uh. I need to talk to you. In private.”

Lew makes a face, but assents. “Okay,” he says, standing and nodding to the others. “Excuse us.” He takes Dick by the elbow as they step out and into the guest room down the hall.

“What’s-?” is all Lew manages to get out before Dick presses him into the wall, crashing their lips together. He shoves his knee between Lew’s thighs and grabs him by the hair, letting out a low whimper. Dick kisses Lew breathless, grinding up against him.

“I’m in heat.” Dick rasps when he pulls away, breathing hard. Lew is flushed, wide-eyed beneath him. There’s a tuft of hair sticking up where Dick had grabbed him.

“Oh,” says Lew dumbly. “Right. I-I, well. Uh, I guess we should leave, then.”

“Yeah,” Dick grunts, setting to kissing Lew’s neck. “Sorry, Lew.” He nips at Lew’s skin, not at all sorry.

“No, um.” Lew licks his lips, tilting his head to allow access. “I’m not too upset, just...uh, surprised. Harry will be upset more than anyone.”

“We’ll come back again sometime,” Dick hums. He nibbles at the junction between Lew’s shoulder and neck, insistent. Lew shudders under him.

“Y-yeah,” Lew chokes out, gently pushing Dick away. “Let’s go make our excuses.”

*

In the car, Dick is flushed and hypersensitive. The mere scrape of his shirt against his skin sends chills down his spine and his breath catches in his throat. There’s an empty ache low in his stomach. He can feel his pants getting tighter with the slightest provocation, and he groans quietly.

Lew side-eyes him, lips twisting into a smirk. “Impatient little thing, aren’t you?

“Just drive,” says Dick, pouting. Lew turns his eyes back to the road. Dick squirms in his seat, biting his lip. He’s so hard he can’t stand it. He shoves his wrist between his legs, rubs himself with the heel of his palm until he’s gasping.

“Lew,” Dick groans, “I can’t wait much longer.”

Lew looks over at him, framed by the streetlights as he sits rutting against his hand. “Christ,” says Lew, “you’re a picture.”

“I need you. Please.”

“We’re almost there, just hang on.” Lew looks away, swallowing audibly and shifting in his seat. Dick can smell his arousal, beneath his unique Beta scent; musky and sweet like old books and antique stores, with just a hint of brine, though not as strong as an Alpha’s scent would be. His own cock throbs in response.

Lew always drives with the seat pushed back, so it isn’t hard for Dick to reach over and palm him through his jeans. Lew doesn’t flinch, but he does startle, looking over at Dick in surprise.

“Jesus Christ,” he says, and it isn’t a no.

Dick works open Lew’s pants and takes him out, leans over the center counsel to fit his lips to Lew’s skin, mouthing lazily along the length of his pink cock. Above him Lew swears and grips the steering wheel tighter, his left hand sliding down to tangle in Dick’s hair.

“Shit. You’re gonna get us both killed,” Lew says, breathless. Dick doesn’t deign to reply, instead taking Lew into his mouth and savoring the way he tugs his hair and moans and curses under his breath.

Dick slides one hand between his own legs. He swallows and works Lew’s cock further down his throat- “That’s it Dick, oh  _ Christ, _ ” bobbing his head languidly as he goes. Dick doesn’t want to shoot his load all over the nice seat of Lew’s car, so he leaves his jeans zipped and grinds into his palm.

Dick goes as far down as he can, nose pressed into Lew’s pale underbelly as he hollows his cheeks and sucks.

It isn’t long until Lew comes, jerking forward into Dick’s throat and swearing again. Dick tries to swallow all of it, pulls back to suckle at Lew’s tip, but some still spills out and runs down his chin. He kisses Lew’s stomach where his shirt’s rucked up and puts him away with a tenderness that makes Lew chuckle.

“Surprised I didn’t wrap us around a tree,” says Lew.

“You wouldn’t,” Dick demurs. “You’re a good driver.”

They pull up to the house shortly after. Once inside, Dick pins Lew to kitchen wall and kisses him fervently, fingers tangled in his shirt. Lew breaks for air and pushes him away gently.

“I need a drink. Then I’ll take care of you, sweetheart,” Lew says. He kisses Dick’s cheek. “Why don’t you go lie down, and I’ll be right behind you.”

“Don’t take too long, or I’ll start without you,” Dick warns. He turns on his heel and strides off to the bedroom, where he strips and sprawls out on the covers expectantly. He’s throbbing with need, his cock left neglected where it lies on his stomach. The slightest touch would probably make him come, at this point.

Lew comes in a few minutes later, a glass of whiskey in one hand. He smirks at the sight that greets him.

“Just get over here and fuck me,” Dick whines before Lew can say anything smart.

“Copy that,” Lew snarks. He downs his whiskey and shucks off his clothes, climbs onto the bed, and kisses Dick sloppily. He snakes a hand down to Dick’s cock, barely getting in half a stroke before Dick comes all over his belly, moaning brokenly into Lew’s mouth.

Dick has hardly come down from his orgasm when Lew slips two slicked fingers into him. He shudders and claws at Lew’s back encouragingly, half out of his mind with arousal.

Lew drops his head down and Dick pulls him closer, rubs their cheeks together and scents him. “God, you smell so good,” Dick moans.

“I’d certainly hope so. Couldn’t see you wanting to bone a walking dumpster.”

By the time Lew presses inside of him, Dick’s already hard again. He writhes under Lew, making obscene noises of frustrated pleasure as Lew thrusts into him slow and deep. Lew knows he likes it faster, that he loses his mind a little when Lew gives him all he can, but he just can’t keep up with Dick right now.

“Mark me,” Dick gasps. “Please, Lew.”

Lew sets his teeth to the base of Dick’s neck obediently, biting down hard enough to draw blood and suckling at the spot after. Dick draws his legs up around Lew’s hips and meets Lew thrust for thrust, nibbling on the lobe of his ear and breathing hard.

“Knot me,” Dick whines. “ _ Knot me,  _ Lew.”

“Christ. Give me a second.” Lew pushes in all the way and stills, panting against Dick’s neck. Dick squirms under Lew, scrabbling at his back and keening desperately.

“Okay,” Lew breathes, calmer now. “Alright.” He draws out carefully and kisses Dick’s collarbone. Then he reaches over to the side table, fumbling through the drawer before returning with the toy. He secures it around the base of his cock and slicks it with a coat of lube, Dick watching hungrily all the while.

“Turn over,” Lew orders gruffly. Dick obeys, rolling onto his stomach and sitting up on his knees. He drops his shoulders and presents himself to Lew, who shuffles up behind him and slides home, faux knot and all. Dick muffles his cry into the pillows as the knot pushes in and settles there just past his rim. Lew curls over him and kisses his nape.

“Okay?”

Dick nods, mumbling something into the pillow. Lew takes it as his cue to move and starts thrusting again, careful to keep the knot inside of Dick. When he feels he’s close he reaches under Dick’s stomach to grab his cock, stroking languidly.

“O-oh, Lew-” Dick gasps and goes off all over Lew’s fingers, Lew coming along with him. He collapses on top of Dick, panting, softening inside of the Omega. He doesn’t withdraw until Dick starts to squirm uncomfortably, and then he lowers them both onto the bed, spooning up behind Dick. He rakes his fingers through Dick’s hair, damp with sweat, and kisses him on the base of his neck.

“Get some rest,” he coaxes gently, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Love you,” Dick mumbles, already halfway asleep.

Lew smiles. “Love you too, Dick.”


End file.
